Return To Skyfire
"Return to Skyfire" is the 8th episode of Season Five of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It aired on November 28, 2017. Episode Synopsis When Terry's favorite author, DC Parlov (guest star Fred Melamed), returns to the precinct because his latest manuscript was stolen, Terry and Jake convince Rosa to go undercover with them at a fantasy fiction convention to find the culprit. As drama ensues between Parlov and another writer (guest star Rob Huebel), Terry admits that he's been writing a book of his own. Back at the precinct, Holt, Amy and Charles take a forensics course, but Charles' big mouth gets him in trouble.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20171025fox05/ Plot To investigate the extortion case, Terry, Jake and a disgruntled Rosa travel to the Legend Con 2017 ''where DC Parlov reveals the extortion note he received, revealing that the first five chapters have already leaked online. He suspects his rival writer Landon Lawson, aiming to win their "very public bet" on whose books will sell better. They pay him a visit and before they can question him, he reveals that he, too, received the very same extortion note. Terry, however, is stunned by having been called a writer by his favourite author, after Jake told him that Terry had been writing a book and would like him to review it. Their first suspect is Miles Moorgil, writer of ''The Nocturne Quarter novels, who is on both Landon's and Parlov's list of potential enemies and a member of the same board panel on Legend Con. Apparently, both writers slept with Moorgil's wife, much to Rosa's bewilderment. It quickly turns out that he probably didn't commit the crime, as he didn't know about his wife's affair, before Jake and Terry accidentally revealed it to him in front of his wife and kid, who was possibly also fathered by Parlov. Meanwhile, Jake admits to Terry that he hated his book, leading to Terry storming off angrily. Parlov and Landon quickly gather up the demanded million dollars in less than 24 hours and the team hides them in the agreed upon location, waiting in undercover Skyfire costumes. However, the man picking up the money being dressed like most during the costume contest, they quickly lose track of their suspect. After Parlov praised Terry's terrible novel and told him he sent it to one of his publishers, Jake instantly realises that Parlov and Landon staged the whole extortion and that Parlov had been manipulating Terry with gifts for over a year. Terry had already figured their scheme out on his own by looking at Parlov's browsing history, revealing that he had been searching on how to liquidate bitcoins three days before his manuscript was stolen. He arrested both on his own and got their signed confessions. Back at the station, Dr. Ronald Yee, a forensic entomologist who revolutionised his field, is holding a forensic science course, which Holt and Amy want to attend to make a good impression so that the precinct could get a grant for a field lab. Charles, however, insists on joining them, inevitably doing what they feared he would do - pestering Yee about personal stories. Due to their annoyance toward Charles oversharing about his personal details, Holt and Amy skip a step in the given instructions and apply plaster all around Charles' head and face but forget to lubricate his face with Vaseline beforehand. Amy and Holt ask Dr. Yee what to do, using a hypothetical case. The doctor discloses that it is impossible to remove a plaster mask without literally without skinning a subject alive and it will take five days for the plaster to sloth off on its own. Dr. Yee considers that as an unacceptable level of incompetence. To not alert Dr. Yee about their incompetence, they move Charles in mask to Holt's office, telling him to stay there until the course is over, leaving Hitchcock and Scully to guard him. Charles, however, manages to escape when both Hitchcock and Scully have to go to the bathroom. When found tumbling down the stairway, he reveals that he was trying to help them by getting rid off the mask himself. Due to this display of selflessness, Holt no longer cares about receiving the grant and walks back in with Boyle, at the sight of which Dr. Yee promptly denies the precinct receiving any sort of funding for a lab. Boyle's mask conveniently broke off around his mouth when he fell down the stairs, however, and so Holt let him ramble on and annoy the Doctor for the rest of the course. Cast Trivia Media Gallery ReturnToSkyfire - 2.jpg ReturnToSkyfire - 3.jpg ReturnToSkyfire - 4.jpg ReturnToSkyfire - 5.jpg ReturnToSkyfire - 6.jpg ReturnToSkyfire - 7.jpg ReturnToSkyfire - 8.jpg ReturnToSkyfire - 9.jpg Video Terry the Writer Brooklyn Nine-Nine The Elvish Hunting Song Brooklyn Nine-Nine Plaster Cast Boyle Brooklyn Nine-Nine References Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes written by Neil Campbell Category:Episodes directed by Linda Mendoza